The World in Your Eyes
by LastRain
Summary: AU Naruto Uzumaki, a brilliant psychiatrist who has the whole world beneath him, met his fall in the form of a mentally distraught boy. Their first encounter will possibly change everything... NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

It was an autumn, nearing winter midday. Orange, red leaves dangled on branches until a fit of wind would end its misery, but others still dangles. The changing colours of the seasons reminds one of the closure of an era, and the beginning of another one. The city of Konoha was a relatively busy city, where its citizens goes about minding their own business in the crowded streets of Downtown Konoha. In a grand, white building of 98 floors, and sometime during a midday hour, a blond man goes about on his life, oblivious of the imminent event that would drastically change his life forever.

The man stalked down a brightly lit hallway, his shoes clacks against the marble floor. A black Armani suit accentuates his toned body, and his blond hair is swept back in an intended messy fashion. That is what most would notice at first. However upon close inspection, a silver Cartier watch shines almost gloriously from his left wrist; and even his scent, a mild soap and coffee smell, is somewhat alluring. His attire is considered low profile by most, but it's also incredibly eye catching.

He possessed blue eyes that gives one a warm and welcoming feeling of familiarity, almost an inborn charisma of a sort. That charisma draws people in relentlessly. On his tanned face appears two small dimples beside his mouth whenever he smiles, and his aqua eyes would almost sparkle under the light. He stood 6'2 tall, and his body in perfect proportion of toned chest, abdomen, legs and everywhere else, prominent even under the concealing black suit. He had an aura of confidence, approachable nature, and a genuinely amiable smile. With everything else, he's also a young doctor with a medical degree from Stanford University.

On his chest held a small name tag with "Dr. Uzumaki" written across the surface. A petite secretary is carrying a load of papers walking closely by his side, briefing him the various appointments and meetings scheduled. Their conversation was mostly one sided; it always was. Sometimes he choose to block her out. He's always seeking a temporary quick escape in the form of daydreams.

Naruto entered his office and sat there with a cup of coffee already in hand. He sighs a long and heavy sigh as he relaxes into his chair. The cold office felt foreign as he look at the several paintings hanging along the walls. Those supposedly expensive works of art seemed more like scribbles and slabs of pigment in a form he doesn't understand nor bother to care. The glass table was made transparent despite his unease at the fragility of steaming coffee on the surface. And the walls were painted dark blue. A colour that unsettles him. The set up of the office wasn't designed nor approved by him. In some depth of it all, he doesn't feel like he belonged there.

It was at that particular moment in time, as Naruto's reminiscing about all the matters that surrounds him, when his cellphone rang. Naruto jumped at the sudden vibration from his pocket, but still hurriedly reached inside to take out a sleek Blackberry. His frown lifted when he saw "Kakashi" as the caller ID. It was definitely rare for the other man to call. Although they've known each other for as long as he could remember, but they were always on different sides of the circle when growing up. And now, Naruto's most assertive rival in his field.

The moment Naruto pressed on talk, Kakashi's always monotonic voice escaped the phone. "Hello," Naruto put down all the matters at hand and firmly massaged his temples as he replied a quick, automatic greeting. When the other answered with a small chuckle, Naruto cleared his throat in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"Did you read the file I gave you?" Naruto held the yellow folder his secretary just gave him and saw a small sticky note, with the neat scribble "Dr. Hatake" written on it. Naruto murmured a small "en".

"Great, that's what I wanted to discuss with you." Kakashi said. "But don't jump to conclusions right away, alright?"

Naruto flipped open the folder to see a profile like any other, of a young man on the first page. The pixelated image blurs the person's face; his features were made unable to be observed in detail. Routinely, Naruto scanned the paper in it's entirety and took into account of the general information in a matter of seconds time done with many years of practice. It was until he finished examining the page did he answer again.

"Typical Schizophrenia patient, yes?" He stayed silent as he waited for the other to reply. Naruto's brows creased, and his lips are pulled in an uncharacteristic line of disapproval as he waited for the other to answer. Frankly, he didn't like where this is going.

"I want to discuss his transfer under your care." Kakashi said, "the patient is quite persistent, if you know what I mean." His voice came delayed, hesitant and unsure. For a few long seconds, neither spoke, nor made any detectable sounds as they both contemplated the other's reasons. However, when realization dawned, Naruto let go of a smile. He had interpreted it as a declaration of defeat on Kakashi's part. Why else would he want Naruto to take care of a patient he has had trouble caring for?

"Seems you can't handle him quite well."Naruto finally spoke, a condescending smirk quietly playing on his handsome face.

"That's not it." Kakashi said.

In his voice, a hollowness resounds. Naruto had to strain to hear what he just heard wasn't weakness from the other, but shame at the acknowledgement of inferiority.

"No worries, Dr. Hatake. I'm sure I can treat him to health again, because it seems he's not so different from some past cases." The aftertaste of victory sweetly lingers on Naruto's tongue as he spoke. He made sure it sounded undetectable over the phone.

"A few months, or even years of therapy. Adequate doses of medication. He should be cured in no time." Naruto reassured, and tried to sound as confident as he could in the process. Naruto knew his attitude is most definitely annoying Kakashi. However, it has always been one of his life long dreams to provoke any sort of reactions from the other doctor. The other man is just too calm and damned self righteous.

Naruto suddenly remembered the time when he was in seventh grade, just barely old enough to have gone through puberty. His voice was going through that awful change from an adolescent boy to a man, and it was undoubtedly the most awkward period in his life. He was a chubby kid back then, clumsy, short, dorky and overall unpopular. Kakashi was five years older than him, and the best friend of his brother like figure, Iruka. Of course, being the perfect boy, Kakashi easily got the attention of all the girls around Naruto whenever he came over to his school with Iruka. Naruto never particularly minded how Kakashi just coolly hogged the attention to himself, until Naruto's long time crush and first love, confessed her love to Kakashi. They were only 12 then, and Naruto can only commend the nerve of that girl to confess to a 17 year old teenager. Of course since then, the relationship between Naruto and Kakashi just deteriorated from there. Naruto hated Kakashi for being the big show off, and the source of his first heart break. Kakashi just hated Naruto because he thought the kid was a brat, and a dick.

However, throughout the years, Naruto changed. He was no longer the lame kid that tagged behind Iruka's back, and actually developed some personality of his own. He developed quite well actually. He got to 6 feet in just tenth grade, and his body eventually toned up with age. Naruto has always possessed that natural tan, that melting smile, and that pair of dazzling blue eyes. His looks alone landed him hoards of girls begging for attention. And his friendly, charismatic personality had all the students, guys and girls alike, swooning for him. And for Kakashi...

He began dating the second girl Naruto has ever loved. Even despite Naruto's changed physique, he never won out the mature and 'manly masculinity' that only comes with age. He has lost to Kakashi once again in love. Naruto experienced his second heart break, by the same man.

That memory has haunted Naruto since then. But since the two times Naruto got owned, he has never failed in love again. He always remembered the humiliation that came with rejection and heart break, and swore to himself he would never fight a battle he can't win, and never chase a girl he can't get. Of course, there isn't particularly any female out there that can resist his charm in this day and age. He knew that fully well, too. Even the two girls who rejected him back then, would surely swoon for him now. But that was all history. The thought that's been on his mind for ages, and still burning with ferocity, was the thought of revenge. Naruto, just once, has always wanted to give Kakashi that feeling of ultimate defeat. The phone in Naruto's hands was tightened in his grip at that thought.

"You think I would've dismissed the typical procedure?" Kakashi's voice comes out passive, but no doubt insulted by Naruto's attitude.

"I've tried all methods. Behaviour, cognitive therapy. All kind of stabilizers and antidepressants, but he comes out unfazed at the end of the day." Naruto can almost taste the impatience in Kakashi's voice. His smirk widened.

"Dr. Hatake, I've no doubt in my mind you did. But it all comes down to method. And different methods results in different outcomes." Naruto's initial interest in this patient heightened as he continued on with Kakashi. He tried not to sound too relaxed, but his utmost confidence prevented him from doing so anyways. His talent and capabilities are noticed anywhere. And of course he can't pass up a chance to hand Kakashi's ass back to him.

"Your failure to conduct the ideal procedure doesn't result in mine. So have some faith." The smile never really slips from Naruto's face as those words came out. Naruto knows his provocation doesn't go unnoticed by the other. Although unlike him, it's one of his rare chances to prove to Kakashi and the rest of the world he really is better, in _something_.

"Uzumaki." Over the phone, a frightening, unexpected voice rose quietly. "Please don't think this is a joke." Naruto's smirk faltered as Kakashi's voice became shaky with something he doesn't know.

"I've gone through so much with that particular patient alone." Naruto heard the heaving of breath from the other line, a deep pause before he began once again. "And time, sweat, pain and eventually heartache. I entrust him to you for I believe you are a better candidate to treat him to health."

"Kakashi, I understand your bond, and it's only reasonable-"

"Just listen, because this is a hard decision for me, too." Naruto was struck dumb by the Kakashi who seems to have lost all composure and professionalism. The Kakashi who has lost that laughing quality whenever he spoke. The Kakashi who sounds as if he's truly cornered with no one else to turn to. This is a Kakashi extremely rare to encounter. Even despite their previous grudges, Naruto felt it in his heart to hear the man out. Just for old times sake.

Naruto heard a small sigh from the phone. "There's no way I'd want to give him up after years. But you see, he's suffered so much, and I'm simply not fit." Kakashi's voice held a twinge of helplessness, and it made Naruto shift uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't know how to answer the Kakashi who sounds like he's on the verge of tears. Somehow, Naruto can't fully rejoice in the reaction he has evoked in the other man. But instead, he felt unreasonably irked and annoyed.

"Hatake, I don't know what kind of god he is to make you so pathetic, but I've never failed a single time."

The sun escapes the window, through the drapes on the wall and exposing the darkness of the room, illuminating the interiors in it's halo. The man sitting in front of his desk, that mask of perfect confidence has finally gone. A troubled expression playing on his flawless features seemed real, human, beautiful.

Naruto resisted the urge to pace the room as he would when he talked to someone. But he felt this wasn't the time nor occasion. Kakashi seemed serious for the first time, and there was no way he could underestimate the seriousness of the situation. He sighed into the phone to clear his thoughts just as he was about to wander.

"So leave him to me."

"That sounds like some confidence you've got there." Kakashi voiced, "prove you're better than me once and for all, Naruto."

The phone clicked and Naruto reminisced Kakashi's last few words before he finally put down the phone as well.

"Hinata!" He roared into the glass panel separating his office from the front desk, hoping the sound would penetrate the glass and escape into his secretary's ears. He found no heart in using the intercom, it was simply too much trouble.

When the door to his office was abruptly opened, a dishevelled girl with unbelievably large, light eyes entered. Her complexion paler with fear, an unreadable expression of concern and urgency evident on every crevice of her face.

"What is it?" She asked, in all seriousness. Her eyes travelled the premise to check what had possibly made his employer loose every last bit of discretion. When nothing out of ordinary attracted her attention, her annoyed eyes landed on Naruto, expecting an explanation.

He beamed at her. His blue eyes crinkled into a line, and his dimples made painfully obvious. The playfulness in his actions seemed perfectly harmless. He seemed impossible to reject at that moment. He picked up the file Kakashi mentioned earlier, and waved it before handing it to Hinata.

"Call that number, and check to see if I can meet with _Sasuke Uchiha_ as soon as possible. We have matters to discuss." His said it just like that. Nothing that can't be done with a trip to the front desk, or even the communication over a phone. But no, apparently, Naruto likes to give employees almost-panic attacks.

Hinata glanced inside the file,"When did we start arranging appointments with patients?"

"This one is a little different." He smiled.

XOXOXO

"Naruto?" Hinata asked sweetly and timidly.

"Dr. Uzumaki. Don't forget, Hinata" Naruto corrected gently. It wasn't that he particularly minded being called by his first name, but he just didn't want to appear unprofessional in front of other, more experienced doctors. He have that complex, that ego where he can't stand the feeling of standing in an inferior light.

But Hinata didn't take his pretentious tendencies too well. Sure, she can seem sweet and honest at times. An innocent, pure smile. A soothing presence. Face of a goddess. But she had the mouth of venom.

"You and your ostentatious ass piss me off." She hissed through her teeth. It was hard to picture such harsh words spoken with such amiable smile playing on her ivory face. Her lips pulled into a fake, practiced smile as they walked through the hallway.

"Umm... You're in danger of sounding bipolar, dearest. I think you should undergo observation." Naruto said honestly, his childish grin playing on his otherwise composed features. His white teeth were made blinding under the light, and his blue eyes pop out in its clarity.

"Shut. Up." Hinata hissed once again. "Just walk with me." Her tone of voice would make one confused. How could such absolutely girly and dainty voice be used to utter those unforgivable words? And of course Naruto understand her frustration, with how they were unable to book an appointment with the said _Sasuke Uchiha_ under the circumstances of the institution. He, himself was annoyed as well. He guessed Kakashi forgot to inform the institution about the change in doctor, but what can he do? It's not like Naruto is one to succumb under societal rules and regulations.

"That's some way to speak to your employer, Hina-chan." Naruto looked at her with a surprised expression. "I could fire you." He threatened. To no avail.

"Yea right." She actually found the gut to chuckle. "Kiba would fry your ass." The victory was dripping from her tone. "After Neji rips you apart."

Naruto pursed his lips at the thought of his dog like friend who has had this tremendous crush on Hinata since before time begun. Kiba's relentless but futile pursuit of Hinata only grated on both Naruto and Hinata's nerves. However the man won't give up. He believes true love will come through one day, and Naruto knew Kiba will seriously do some damage on Naruto's physical well being if he were to even touch the girl. And as for Neji, Hinata's arrogant, self righteous, a dick of an overprotective cousin, Naruto is rendered overwhelmed. It's amazing how Naruto's social circle itself provides such protection for the girl next to him.

"Like they can-"

"Excuse me," a nurse interrupted their conversation.

"Yes?" Naruto turned around. He found an adorable little lady standing with the warmest smile on her aged face.

"It's not visiting hours yet, so you can't go past this corridor." Her voice was slightly shaky. "Our patients need to rest."

Naruto stood there for a while, with an awkward Hinata by his side. He grasped his chin with his thumb and index in a thinking fashion, and his eyes subtly studying the woman. His eyes showed no sign of leaving, and Naruto can somewhat see the distress on the woman's face. He thought of coaxing her out of it just this once, since they've travelled this far already. However, another idea struck him immediately afterwards.

Naruto pulled out a card contained in a plastic case of some sort and flashed it quickly for the nurse to see.

"Special pass, madam. I got permission from the administration." He smiled his iconic killer smile, and he was suddenly impossible to deny.

The nurse was first struck dumb, possibly at the bright, sunshine-like smile. Her hesitation prompted Naruto to beam even more. His eyes crinkled, a sliver of pure white teeth were exposed, and he knew his access was granted.

"Ah, yes. Please go ahead then. I'll be at my desk." She gave Naruto one last lingering look, not even bothering to take another glance at the '_pass_', and scurried away. Naruto heard her let out a long shaky breath as soon as she turned around. He had to suppress yet another smirk.

"You idiot. That's your golf club membership." Hinata hissed harshly, but quietly in precaution as the nurse walked away from hearing range. Her eyes were widened in disbelief as she pointed to the phony pass. Naruto only smiled.

"How are you always so confident." Hinata gave a tired sigh as they continued walking. "What if they caught your lying ways?"

"A little white lie never hurts. The worst scenario possible is for us to get chased out." He gave her a look of an experienced cheater. "And there's always the off chance of success. So why not take a harmless gamble?" His playful expression was almost seductive.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as the Naruto in front of her just made himself even more irresistible. There's something in the way he do things, that makes it impossible for others to object. His sheer charisma was convincing enough. Adding onto his quick wit and charm, he's instantly made denial impossible.

"Y-you're hopeless." She lowered her head to hide the genuine blush on her cheeks. Her heart was pounding rapidly, and she was suddenly aware of their close proximity between their bodies. She felt Naruto's eyes on her, but only for a few seconds before he turned away. She felt his scrutiny, but was suddenly too scared to face it. She felt like Naruto could see through her. Into her deepest, innermost desires. Those sky blue were penetrating. At times she's had to hide behind that black curtain of hair she's let grown out, and hope Naruto would look away somehow. To stop studying the Hinata that's always praying for his attention.

"We're here." Naruto suddenly stopped.

_505 _It read.

"Should we go in?" Hinata asked quietly. The silent atmosphere in the hospital was unsettling.

"Of course."

Hinata saw Naruto pondering in front of the door. The usual Naruto would've walked in in a heartbeat, but it seems this particular patient managed to exert tremendous pressure on both Naruto's heart and confidence as a doctor. He was uncertain. Most likely, Naruto is thinking about the many possible ways to present himself in front of the mentally ill. However, no matter how much Hinata pried, she noticed his eyes never fully relax into that friendly crinkle of a smile. He was definitely stressed about something as his hands just rests on the handle, not moving another inch.

"It's okay." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Remember, you're Dr. Uzumaki who never fails." Hinata gave him an encouraging smile and prompted him to go inside. Hinata's hand jerked away as she felt the warmness of his skin through his clothes, and suddenly realized it took a lot to distance herself from his side.

"Who said I'm not okay?" Naruto lifted his eyes on her, "I'm just annoyed I have to personally visit my patient."

"You're lying."

"Shut up."

As they walked in the personalized room, Hinata felt Naruto's body tense for the very first time .

There was a bed, a chair and a small table. The hollowness of the room almost seemed uncanny as he walked through. It held a foreign, bitter smell of medication and antiseptics. It didn't feel homely, nor welcoming. The condition wasn't suitable for mental patients; or any other patients at all. It was too hostile, too unwelcoming. Naruto frowned at the environment, but that frown soon evaporated when he saw the boy sitting on the bed. He looked young, in his late teens at the very most or even younger. Naruto didn't care. For that moment, he forgot to breath.

The morning sunlight basks gloriously on the boy's slender frame. He had impossibly white skin that appeared overly pale under the sun. And his hair was the darkest shade of black possible, but still with a twinge of softness. His eyes were red, a clear crimson colour that held desolation behind a pair of translucent orbs. He seems to stare off into an abyss. He possessed a young face, not yet ashen with age and affliction. Naruto noticed his lips were put naturally in a small, almost undetectable smile; and the pink was made painfully naked under Naruto's eyes. The boy had a beautiful air around him, something sensory descriptions were impossible to conquer.

His long eyelashes casted a perfect shadow on his unmarred skin as his lids dropped; a picture of utter perfection. His hair framed his face in it's entire flawlessness, unintended and still fitting. Naruto had to strain himself to walk, to move, to make himself noticed by the boy who seemed as if he didn't belong in this world.

"Excuse me?" Naruto made himself heard.

He had to suppressed yet another breath as those hauntingly clear eyes turned on him. An expression of puzzlement, confusion, and a clear defensive mask of fearlessness. Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was alien.

"What is it?"

Sasuke had a smooth voice. An uniquely youthful tone as he rolled the words out of his tongue. Although his eyes were pointed towards Naruto's direction, his focus was somewhere else. He held a distracted face as he spoke, like there was something else other than Naruto and Hinata in that otherwise empty room. His eyes didn't have a focal point; he was looking past Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me Dr. Uzumaki or Naruto." It wasn't hard for Naruto to sound, look, feel friendly. He was used to people returning the most basic of courtesies, to introduce themselves in return. However, Sasuke only nodded and looked away.

"Can I ask your name?" Naruto tried once again, silencing Hinata with a wave of a hand. She looked like she was trying to interfere in a conversation out of her control nor care.

"You don't know my name?" This time, Sasuke gave him a very long, hard look. "Then what are you doing here?" Naruto felt like this was the first time Sasuke has looked at _him_ and not somewhere or something else. He had on a blank expression, a pair of curious eyes filled with youthful innocence. No matter how much Naruto studied the boy, from every single angle and perspective; he was young. Too young to be stuck hospitalized in a suffocating room with suffocating people and environment.

"Why aren't you talking?" Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Aren't you going to run tests and interview me on stuff?" Naruto saw the expectant look on Sasuke's face, waiting for an answer and preparing himself for more torture. But when silence was answered immediately, Sasuke frowned and turned away. Like a child loosing interest in his toy.

"Sasuke. I will be your psychiatrist starting today." Naruto told the boy with a smile.

"If you knew my name, why would you ask? And I already have a psychiatrist." He told Naruto with his back facing him. Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks as the strangely beautiful boy seemed lost on basic manners. Naruto decided in his mind it would be easier if he were to explain everything and pray Sasuke would understand somehow. Just as he was about to speak up, something caught his eyes.

Sasuke's hand suddenly reached out for something Naruto can't see. He would search for it with his eyes always with a miniscule smile dancing on his face. Naruto looked hard for what Sasuke was looking at, but sees nothing. He speculated the simple reason, there is nothing there. However, from the way Sasuke tries so frantically to grasp it, and the way his eyes would trace it's path, Naruto realized it was very real for Sasuke.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto finally asked when the curiosity was too much to bear.

"Butterflies." Sasuke's fingers halted in midair. "But I know they aren't really there." He said at the pause, his voice suddenly lost that child like quality, and was instead replaced with a heart shattering note of hoarse agony.

"It would never choose to fly in here on its own free will." Sasuke looked out the window and tightly clutched his hands by his side. The wounds on his arm was painfully obvious on his white, but marred skin. Naruto winced when he saw the marks, fresh from the cut.

"It would soar to unreachable heights. I wouldn't be able to touch it." Sasuke voiced with finality. Naruto realized Sasuke wasn't talking to him at all, but somewhere else Naruto couldn't reach.

Sasuke turned around to study Hinata, and then Naruto. His eyes would travel in a way that even made Naruto slightly self conscious. As if finally making up his mind to trust the duo, Sasuke stood up in a shaky attempt. His hands served as a weak support from the weight of his body as he clutched onto the bed for dare life.

"Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed when she saw the frail boy trying to walk when he looked like he couldn't even stand. "You have to lie down." Her female instincts refuses to watch him struggle at the sake of his own safety. But the look Sasuke shot her silenced any protesting thoughts. The boy told her he was faultless, and that he was really alright just with a look alone. An assurance she didn't quite want to accept.

He had on a distracted look even as he finally formally regarded the two. "Dr. Hatake gave up on me, too, didn't he?" His voice sounded cheerful, but the dejection in his eyes were impossible to miss. Sasuke looked like he knew this day would come, like being discarded was inevitable in the life he didn't want. Maybe this was why the act of slipping on a front comes so naturally to him. To routinely fix a facade of disregard, to show the world he would come out unfazed no matter the pain, is only a must.

"Too bad, I liked Kakashi." He gave a dismal smile as he looked away from Naruto's eyes.

"He didn't give up on you, Sasuke. He just wanted what was best for you." Naruto gave a warm smile despite the sympathetic sigh that unconsciously escaped his mouth.

"That sounded pretty arrogant, Dr. Uzumaki." And the mask once again fixated itself in place. The way Sasuke put a light emphasis on his name felt taunting. Naruto had to strain for the smile to stay in place.

The Sasuke that looked as if he was about to cry disappeared. Suddenly, what appeared before Naruto was a teenage boy, holding firmly on to a mask of indifference despite the disappointment in those transparent red.

"It's not arrogance, it's the truth." Naruto's smile didn't falter, but it seemed as if Sasuke wasn't looking at him at all despite his efforts.

"I liked Kakashi." Sasuke's eyes were glassy, they were filled with something hard to pinpoint. "He calms me."

"Sasuke-"

"It's okay Dr. Uzumaki, I'll accept you." Sasuke gave him am awkward look that signalled the beginning of a friendship, and his heart prepared for acceptance. "So please get me out of this hospital room."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a bright, sunny day. Two people walk side by side, leaving behind a large construction that seemed blindingly bright from the outside. Their sides barely touch as they briskly walk through the parking lot littered with fallen leaves. Naruto's face showed a subtle frown as he viewed his surrounding scenery with disdain.

"Naruto, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Hinata asked quietly by the side as they made their way out of the seemingly unblemished hospital lobby. The man by her side quickened his pace as they advanced towards his car.

"We have no choice." Naruto sighed. "In his current condition, he's incapable of performing even the most basic daily tasks." He gave Hinata a look that told her he can very well sympathize with the patient.

"Especially when he lives by himself and his mental condition an unstable mess. We can't risk another attempted suicide." At this, Naruto sucked in a deep breath only to exhale heavily as well. "He needs to be monitored at all times. You understand?"

"I understand." Hinata said. "But can't you let him out for even a few days? Sasuke is clearly suffering in that room."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and paused at Hinata's comment as he stopped in front of his car. They got in quietly. Naruto sat in front of the wheel, thinking silently to himself and turned to Hinata at last.

"There's no problem taking him out," he paused to study Hinata's expression. "If someone can look after him."

"I see, so that's what you were concerned with." Hinata's frown softened up and she finally regarded Naruto with friendly eyes. She was annoyed at first by Naruto's complete lack of sensitivity with Sasuke's situation.

"The guy has no family, no close relationships with friends or colleagues. There's no one in his life to look after him, other than the trained professionals." Naruto started the car and rested his head on the wheel, looking tired and annoyed.

"We sorta have no choice here, Hinata." He spoke.

"Umm." Hinata let Naruto's last few words sink in before looking ahead. She suddenly thought about Naruto's eyes, warm with something she's rarely able to see from the man. Maybe it's because of Sasuke Uchiha's current situation that reminded Naruto so much of his own. This was also the first time Naruto has shown such profuse interest in a patient, and with ardour at that. Hinata bit her lip, careful to hide her troubled expression from Naruto's view.

This was only a beginning. Hinata knew Naruto was the sentimental type, and would get easily attached if not careful enough. Hinata also knew Naruto is waging a dangerous war, where he choose to challenge Kakashi. And in his own profession where victory actually matters. If in the end, he wasn't able to help Sasuke overcome that sickness, he would surely beat himself up for it. After all, even the highly esteemed Kakashi Hatake wasn't able to, what can a novice doctor do?

XOXOXO

"Sasuke Uchiha, turned 17 in December." A man paced around his desk, a glass of unknown, _pink_ liquid in hand.

"Lost his father before he was born, and his mother shortly after his birth. Apparently she died of a broken heart over his father's death." A pause, a sip, and he continues pacing.

"He was raised by his uncle, who remains anonymous, along with his only brother Itachi Uchiha, throughout his childhood years. They were five years apart, and apparently very close. But their uncle was later found to be neglecting the pair of brothers, and then their uncle lost custody of the brothers when Sasuke was only eight, and Itachi only 13." He said. "Tragic life." A small chuckle escaped his mouth.

In the dark room, the man's deep features was made even more obvious. His angled jaw line was grotesquely exposed on his thin face, and the hollow around his eyes sinking in an eerie manner. His shoulders would slouch forwards, and even through his clothes, his ribs were made prominent above his thin waist. He had the habit of biting his nails on the thumb as he occasionally paused to think over various contents on the page in his hand.

"But Itachi also left him when Sasuke turned 15." The man feigned sympathy. "Guess that's when he finally lost it."

"Enough," Naruto came close to losing his temper as the man maintained that smile throughout the entire briefing on Sasuke's life. It's really a wonder how some humans remain unfazed at such a life a teenage boy was made to lead.

"You said you wanted to help, especially with this particular patient. But can you at least tell me how you can achieve that?" Naruto gave an annoyed look, all traces of friendliness slipped from his face as he kept eye contact with the man in front of him.

"Dr. Uzumaki, why so serious?" The man smiled, and Naruto felt utterly repelled. The guy was disgusting in his dark, seemingly unwashed clothing. In his breath that stank strongly of alcohol even in their distance Naruto made sure to keep. In the way the man's eyes are narrowed into a slit, like a snake hungering for prey. Everything and anything about this man had Naruto's nerves scream out in rejection.

"I'll provide the best help I can offer under the presumption this will benefit me in someway, yes?" His lips curved upwards some more at this.

"State your price." Naruto said monotonously. "Money isn't an issue here." He narrowed his eyes as he studied the man intently. Ignoring the frightening shadow of his hollow features, Naruto forced himself to make eye contact with the other.

"We'll discuss payment when everything is solved. I just wanted to clear up that this is no charity work." He said.

"Alright. Every week, you are to attend at least 2 counselling sessions with me and the patient. For two months you will be under trial period. Depending on the progress of the patient, I will decide how much and when to pay you. Are these conditions acceptable?" Naruto's voice sounded firm and final. There's no doubt he just wanted to end their conversation and be done with it. However, the other seemed unfazed at all.

"You're cold, Naruto." The man drew out Naruto's first name in a slur, disgustingly intimate. Naruto turned away to hide his frown.

"Counselling starts tomorrow, so meet me in the hospital's front lobby at eleven." Naruto walked towards the door and turned around to look at the man one last time. "Don't be late." Naruto gave him a last glare as he walked out.

The room darkened as the last bit of sunlight dwindles in the horizon. When everything was almost engulfed in a sea of darkness, the man smiled. He slouched in the couch, a picture at hand as he held it up to the last bit of light through the window, and kissed it. His lips lingeringly left the image, and his eyes narrowed as if intoxicated. Even when the sun has finally set, the man still sat there, marvelling at the picture in utter darkness, of Sasuke's face.

"Soon, Itachi." He murmured in a deep, throaty voice. His eyes were put in a natural slit, and seemed all the more dangerous under the dim lighting. However, in those two words spoken, it sounded like there harboured a venom too strong for words. And an inborn hatred at _Itachi_'s sheer existence alone.

XOXOXO

Naruto paced in the front lobby impatiently as the clock ticks away. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and glared at the current time.

11:17 It read.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he paced some more. The ticking of the second hand made impossibly loud as Naruto furiously searched for the man's sickly form from the crowd. He _never_ waits for people. He's always hated waiting with a passion. Because to Naruto, made to wait equates betrayal and a promise broken. He can't stand being lied to, for _17 minutes_.

"Screw it." Naruto seemed have finally made up his mind as his watch now read eleven twenty-three. He turned away briskly and made his way towards the elevator. The dude can come find him when he gets here. Another precious minute wasted means profit, and life, lost.

When the elevator stopped at the fifth floor, with the doctor on board, Naruto got off with a heavy heart. He's been coming to see Sasuke almost three times a week now. He made his visit regular with Kakashi's prompting and his own attachment to the boy. However, it all seems quite futile when Sasuke still remains a jumbled mess. The boy can't seem to fathom the fact that he's alone in that room. Sasuke's about as paranoid as he can get. And his occasional mood swings doesn't seem to help with his condition despite the daily doses of antidepressants.

Naruto would say Sasuke is a persistent patient who wouldn't show signs of progress no matter how much he tried. Therapy didn't faze the other, and medication now only irks him due to annoying side affects. And no matter how much he tried, at times, Naruto can't seem to erase Sasuke's face out of his mind.

As if on autopilot, his feet led him to Sasuke's room. The door was closed to his surprise, and his hands quivered with anticipation as he twisted the door knob. The moment his eyes landed on the sleeping form on the bed, his stomach did a weird flop despite the unreasonableness of it all. He can feel the quickening of his breath, and his eyes unable to revert from the boy's form. Naruto felt like the Sasuke in front of him, at all times, is the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gently tried to stir the boy from sleep, but can't seem to fight against his refusal to disturb the serenity. Naruto felt at peace as Sasuke's chest heaved up and down, his pale face under the sun still looked flawless and unmarred.

Naruto's hand reached out to touch the boy's hair, and he justified his actions under the reason the boy still needed fawning at 17. Naruto silently told himself he did it out of the most basic instincts to care for his patients, and that since Sasuke has no one else, Naruto was fine to serve as a family figure to support Sasuke no matter what the situation is. However, at the sight of something strange, Naruto let his hand fall limb next to his side.

Sasuke's lips held a blue tint, and his face a more sickly pale than usual. All trace of blood was lost from his face, and he was breathing in a slow, uncanny pace. Naruto gently put his fingers around Sasuke's neck to feel for the pulse, but when the delayed sensation graced his fingers, Naruto was instantly alert. Sasuke's pulse was weak, too slow to be normal even in a resting state. Naruto felt the instant shudder that ran down his spine, and his hands shook violently as they made contact with Sasuke's forehead. His heart instantly sank when the cold, moist skin that felt void of life, made contact against Naruto's palm.

"Shit." Naruto was instantly on his feet, then did he realize he need to search for possible wounds on the boy's body, and that Sasuke wasn't sleeping, he was passed out. Naruto only gritted his teeth in regret and urgency as he stripped Sasuke of his blanket. When his eyes landed on the massive red stain on the otherwise immaculate bed sheet, Naruto thought Sasuke was lost. And he was overwhelmed with a fear unable to fathom.

Naruto inwardly screamed in panic as he violently attacked the button by Sasuke's bed, calling for a nurse. Naruto felt angry, primarily at himself for not being able to catch the signs, and taking action earlier. His heart raced with fear, and he felt his blood ran cold at the thought of Sasuke lying on the bed, slowly bleeding to his death. Upon remembering Sasuke's heaving chest, Naruto forced himself to calm down and tell himself the boy wasn't lost yet.

Naruto ripped a strip of cloth from the bed sheet, and wrapped it clumsily, but tightly around Sasuke's gushing wounds. Unaware himself of his loud vulgarities as he attended to Sasuke's wounds. Naruto was shaking, and felt like he as going to collapse right there as the blood seeped through the cloth and tainted it crimson.

"Sir, please don't be too loud in the hospital-" A nurse finally appeared at the door way, hurriedly coming over to regard Sasuke's condition.

"Sasuke is dying!" Naruto almost hollered at the girl who seemed at a lost of what to do. He suppressed his tone as he shakily held to every last bit of calm. The nurse seemed petrified.

She rushed to Sasuke's side when she also saw the red stain on the bed sheets. In a quick frenzy, Sasuke was delivered outside the room, to a place Naruto neither wanted to see or know about.

Naruto felt ridiculous as he stood there for hours. He blankly stared at the small, but visible blood stain on the floor in futility, hoping that the substance would return to Sasuke's body once again. He feared he might have been too late. He feared that Sasuke has been lying there for hours, with no treatment while he silently bled to his death. He feared Sasuke would give up on him, and also himself as there seemed to be no progress at all in his condition. There were millions of possibilities, and they all suddenly course through his brain at once. Leaving him pained and afraid.

As Naruto furiously tried to suppress his heart beat, he refuse to acknowledge his trembling hand and restless breathing. He stood outside to wait for a nurse, any nurse at all when the familiar form of Sasuke came into view.

He stood, there, stunned, and all sense of reasoning lost. He had thought Sasuke was lost to him, but when he laid eyes on the hanging IV attached to Sasuke's bandaged arm, his face returned to a lively pale, Naruto let go of a breath he's been holding on since forever. But then felt the fury for the first time.

"Rest assured, he should be back to normal in no time." The nurse gave Naruto a friendly smile as she pushed the still unconscious Sasuke inside. Naruto grabbed her arm as he yanked her in front of him, his face darkened with disdain and anger.

"Rest assured?" Naruto chuckled, his voice a venomous slap on her face. "I put Sasuke under your care, under the presumption you'll keep him safe and stable. The incompetence of the hospital almost got him killed." Naruto stared at the nurse, who is now terrified.

"But this is out of our control-"

"How am I supposed to be rest assured when I know this could very well happen again?" Naruto stared at her as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. She nibbled at her lip, and remain quiet. He held up a metal knife he found earlier by the bed and dangled it in front of him for the nurse to see. The dried blood still remains painfully obvious on the surface of the cutlery. The glistening of the metal on the clean part of the knife, casted a horrifying glow on Naruto's face that rendered the woman terrified.

"I assume this is what he used to cut himself." Naruto said. The crimson stains glaring in her face. "A butter knife can do a lot of damage, especially one that's made of metal. Or did you not know that?" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he expected an answer from her. Anyone could tell he's doing all he could to appear and sound as calm as possible despite the failing attempt. She can only stare helplessly at the object that could very well bring her harm.

"But Sasuke said a plastic knife is too dull, he can't cut anything with it." She expressed. However, with the way her face put in sudden enlightenment, maybe this was also the first time she thought of the possibilities of an attempted suicide brought on by an innocent cutlery.

"So what?!" Naruto yelled, unsympathetic to the nurse's distress. The fury in his voice was only silenced when he thought of Sasuke's sleeping face.

"What? Are you going to help him cut himself if he asked? Where's your basic judgement? Or did you not know he was admitted in here for multiple attempted suicides in the first place?!" Naruto restrained to keep his hands next to his sides and not flail about in frustration. When the nurse finally lowered her head, Naruto knew she's on the brink of tears if he continued any longer.

"I'm sorry, this won't happen again." The nurse finally gave an overdue apology. Naruto expressed utter disregard as he chuckled at her statement.

"Again? You think I'll let him stay here any longer? Get his things ready, I'll be here to pick him up tomorrow." Naruto gave her one last look as he walked towards the door, signalling the conversation is now over.

"But in his condition, he needs medical treatment!"

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor too. I won't let him suffer anymore than this." He drawled the last few words out of his mouth and studied the nurse's pained expression as he walked out. Naruto walks away, disgusted and disappointed at everything around him. Tens of workers can't even secure the safety of a child. Naruto wanted to laugh.

XOXOXO

Naruto entered his office, tiredly massaging the bridge of his nose as he breathed deeply. The events of the day kept replaying in his mind over and over again. And all he could do to block out the image of a lifeless Sasuke on a blinding white bed, was to divert his attention towards other patients that also needed his help. However, it's like his mind refuses to grant him peace, and the face of that beautiful boy would continuously stir his insides. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back into his chair.

Hinata, as if sensing Naruto's distress, walked in carrying a cup of steaming coffee and a sympathetic face as she studied her superior.

"Naruto?" She said softly.

"Hm?" Naruto didn't open his eyes. His mind was elsewhere entirely.

"I brought you coffee." She said. "And to remind you Mr. Aburame's appointment this afternoon. You should prepare before hand." Hinata dwindled by the door when Naruto didn't show any sign he heard her.

"Is anything wrong?" She tried again, walking gingerly towards him. She hesitantly put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook him lightly, afraid he's fallen asleep on her.

"Are you awake?"

"Yea." The hoarse voice startled Hinata. "I'm awake. As if I can fall asleep right now." Naruto finally opened his eyes with a helpless smile on his tired face.

"Did something happen?" Hinata asked again. Her soft voice sounded like a gentle song to Naruto's beaten state. He looked up at her suddenly, and the expression in his pure blue eyes made Hinata suddenly breathless.

"I went to visit Sasuke in the hospital today," Naruto said. "And when I got there, I found Sasuke on the bed, bleeding." Naruto pushed back a shaky breath as he recalled what had happened. His eyes a soft blue as he gently leaned into Hinata's body. She stood there, frozen in place, and her heart furiously pounding in her chest in their proximity. She didn't dare move an inch, afraid the motion will jerk him away somehow, and allow Naruto to distance himself from her once again. She remained frozen even when Naruto's warmth against her skin sent goosebumps all over her body.

"Another attempted suicide?" She asked the obvious to hide the shakiness of her breath and her pounding heart beat. Naruto nodded, wordlessly trying to erase that image from his mind forever.

"I can't do anything to protect him, and I even promised Kakashi." Naruto lowered his head into his hands.

"It's not your fault, Naruto. It's not anyone's fault." Hinata tried to speak to the Naruto who looked like he could fall asleep right now. Her voice was a tender coaxing, a reassurance that it was always out of his control. She stroked his back gently, calming the Naruto engulfed in doubt and self loathe. With time, Naruto slowly drifted off. Hinata lost track of how long she'd been standing there, ignoring her duty as the secretary as the phone in the front desk rang non-stop. But that's the least of her concerns right now.

Her attention was fully on the sleeping man, clutching her hand for support. All Hinata can do to stop herself from falling deeper into this love, is to look away from that flawless face and hope beyond hope Naruto wouldn't realize. And that at least, maybe this heart wrenching feeling would go away some day...

XOXOXO

Naruto frowned and lifted an eyebrow. The small suit case before him was supposed to hold all of Sasuke's personal belongings since he's entered the institution. He studied the black case not even a metre tall, and imagined the little essentials it could hold.

"This is it?"

Sasuke turned his eyes on him again, and Naruto had to look away. "Yea. Why?" He held on to the case protectively behind his body. His paranoid eyes a slit as he studied Naruto's reaction.

"Nothing." Naruto said. "If you're sure it can hold all the stuff you need, then you're set." He turned away towards the door, and opened it for the other to walk through.

"Where are we going now?" Sasuke asked, refusing to acknowledge the Naruto urging him to walk. "I'm going home aren't I?"

Naruto raised incredulous eyes and his lips pulled into a grin. "Going home? So you can die on me again?" He didn't say anything else as Sasuke's eyes finally looked down, not wanting to be reminded of the incident where he almost died of blood loss. He glance at his bandaged wounds and squeezes his arms until his knuckles turned white. He didn't even know why he did it, but the action just came to him.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Naruto slap away Sasuke's hand and gaze intently into his eyes, expecting any kind of explanation. Other than the boy trying to reopen the wound.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if it's healed." Sasuke's eyes turned elsewhere, not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer. Finally, Naruto's smile slipped from his face, and a blank look settled itself in place as he grasped Sasuke's faltering grip.

"You'd have to be an amphibian for it heal in a day, or did you not know that?" Naruto's voice was serious, and he didn't revert his gaze even when Sasuke's offended eyes turned on him. Naruto's eyes travelled, realizing it took tremendous effort to maintain eye contact with Sasuke for reasons he refuses to acknowledge.

"I checked your background. Seems like you live alone." Naruto gave Sasuke a look hard to ignore. It looked like pity.

"Yea. I do." Sasuke turned his icy crimson on Naruto. No doubt insulted by that sympathetic tone of voice Naruto uses to speak with himself at all times. But what Sasuke doesn't know was that Naruto wasn't _sympathetic._ He was simply frightened at the prospect of loosing Sasuke forever.

"You and I both know you can't take care of yourself in your current condition."

"Well, that's none of your business." Sasuke challenged.

"Oh, yes it is." Naruto swatted away the offending hands Sasuke held up against his chest in a protective manner. He forcefully took Sasuke's resisting hands into his own, stronger grip.

"From today onwards, I won't let you get hurt." Naruto's eyes sparkled as he looked at Sasuke, in what normal people would interpret as a confession of love. Most people would be touched, and genuinely thankful for the promise. It was such an affectionate thing to say, and Naruto at least expected some kind of reaction of gratitude.

But for Sasuke, it meant so much more than that. It reminded him of a person who vowed to guard him with his life, only to disappear without a trace. To Sasuke, that kind of empty promise only resulted in pain and heartbreak, and eventual insanity. He didn't need those words spoken out of convenience.

"You know, Dr. Uzumaki," Sasuke said his name with so much unfamiliarity it stunned Naruto for a second. "I really hate people like you," he paused, "who always makes promises just for the hell of it"

"What?" Naruto wanted to retaliate, but he wasn't sure what he'd be retaliating against. Sasuke's speech puzzled him.

"I remembered you telling me you were going to take care of me." Sasuke stopped and let out a scoff, with his eyes dripping with disdain. Naruto flinched at the realization when those words finally sank in.

"You know, at first I held some type of hope. But then, where did that get us?" Sasuke's tone was taunting and made Naruto incredibly self conscious despite his best effort to appear like the adult in control of the situation.

"You're right. I didn't do a very good job at first." Naruto confessed.

"No, no, Dr. Uzumaki," Sasuke smirked, "How can I blame you?" Sasuke's tone was polite, his words were carefully thought, but his eyes looked as if he were looking down on Naruto. Like he was above the doctor and everything the doctor stood for.

"You have your own businesses to attend to after all. I won't bother you more than I already have." Sasuke pulled away his now sweaty hand and shot Naruto one last apathetic look before dragging his suitcase out into the hall. Naruto can only stare after him, wondering how much of that fearless mask was real.

"Sasuke!" He yelled the boy's name, his head in a mess. Naruto stomped out the room, chasing after Sasuke who's now rapidly walking down the hall, headed for an elevator that's actually located on the other side of the corridor. He grabbed Sasuke's arm once again and hulled him into the stairwell at the end of the corridor.

"What the hell do you want?!" Sasuke growled at the man. His eyes were narrowed into paranoid slits, and his body was positioned, unconsciously, in a protective stance. Naruto swallowed down his impending anger, and appeared as friendly as he possibly could. There were times when he seriously hated the _character_ of this brat.

"Look, Sasuke," Naruto emphasized Sasuke's name to get the boy's full attention in the dim stairwell. "I apologized didn't I? And I realized it was my own negligence that got you hurt, so I promise this won't happen again. Alright?"

"Oh really?" Sasuke's body relaxed a fraction, and his face was pulled into a sarcastic sneer it unsettles Naruto. No matter how much the blond observes, the beautifully serene boy that appeared in front of him that first time, in this same institution, has now disappeared without a trace.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Naruto buried his face in his palm, sighing tiredly. Sasuke only remained quiet, looking away from Naruto's general direction.

"I already said I won't let you get hurt again. You think I'll go back on that one?" Naruto resisted the urge to take Sasuke's face and twist it around so his eyes are actually looking at him and not the stupid floor or the stupid wall or anywhere else.

Sasuke, as if sensing Naruto's strong urge, finally looked at him. "What are you going to do?" Naruto can only hold his breath as those pair of red eyes once again focused its view. Naruto suddenly found Sasuke's eyes to be paralyzing. It leaves one helpless.

"I want you to know, Sasuke. That it's not about what _I'm_ going to do, but you." For a second, Sasuke's eyes became clouded with confusion. Naruto swallowed.

"If you want to get better, you better start cooperating." Sasuke frowned and reverted his eyes in an disinterested fashion. That simple action of disregard made Naruto snap, internally.

"Fuck, that's it."

Naruto's grip sank into Sasuke's soft skin, and his eyes lingered on Sasuke's for another split second before he tightened his grip and dragged the boy out into the hospital corridor once again. Naruto led the boy in front of the elevator wordlessly, and ignored relentless protests and questions coming from the boy. Naruto felt Sasuke's struggle, felt Sasuke's panic at his sudden act. However, Naruto felt that the always gentle him just won't do for the quite rebellious, Sasuke Uchiha.

Perhaps it took seconds, or even minutes, but the elevator finally _binged_ on arrival. Sasuke kept his eyes reverted at that, and quieted his protests. Naruto hulled the unwilling Sasuke inside, and both of them tried to stand as far away as possible despite their linked hands. And Sasuke noticed Naruto never really let go of his hand even while they're going down the shaft.

"You don't have to _imprison_ me." Sasuke muttered indignantly. His crimson eyes were downcast, and to Naruto, it seemed like Sasuke was trying to hide a faint blush.

"Umm, and risk the chance of you running off on me?" Naruto tightened his faltering grip on Sasuke's wrist at that, and gave the boy a slight smile before the silence resumed once again, in the eerily slow hospital elevator.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and used his free hand to gesture the enclosed space in the elevator. "And besides, why would I ran? That's a stupid idea considering I've been drugged up on your stupid pills, and don't really have much speed." Sasuke shot Naruto a dark look. The doctor laughed.

"You never know, Sasuke. I'm old, aching, and sore all over."

"Oh really? I hope that wasn't just an excuse." Sasuke looked at their intertwined hands, and shot Naruto a disgusted look, "you perv."

Naruto stared at Sasuke disbelievingly, amazed at the nerve of this kid to call him perverted. But judging by Sasuke's serious exterior, deadly calm eyes, Naruto realized the boy's accusation was no joke. He meant it. Either by some past mental scars, irrevocable trauma caused by people like Naruto that Sasuke became so paranoid. At the thought of that, Naruto removed his fingers from Sasuke's hesitantly. He didn't bother to acknowledge the boy's reaction as he used the same hand to pat Sasuke's head.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in kids." Naruto gave a huge grin. Sasuke swatted away his hand and didn't say anything else.

The elevator _binged_ when they arrived on ground level, and in a slow frenzy, they proceeded outside to the parking lot. With no time they were seated comfortably inside Naruto's BMW. Of course, with some prompting on Naruto's part as he finally convinced the boy to get in.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Home." And that was that. None of them spoke a word as the car pulled out of the institution's parking lot, with Naruto gripping the steering wheel for his life, and Sasuke looking bored despite himself. Sasuke just stared out the window while Naruto drove and occasionally shoot Sasuke glances he believed to be discreet. Finally, they arrived in front of Naruto's condo, located in the business area of Konoha. The price of these apartments were ridiculous, or so he have been told many times before.

The way up the big building was just as exciting as the way down in the hospital, with occasional bickers and Sasuke's forever smart ass comments. They were in front of Naruto's condo in no time. The door plate read _"1506 N. Uzumaki_".

"Sasuke?" The boy turned curious eyes on the man, his hands unconsciously holding his suit case closer to his body than necessary. As if the small container can protect him from much harm.

"This will be where you live starting today." Naruto gave a warm smile, appreciating the stunned look on Sasuke's face. For a brief moment, in Sasuke's bewildered state, his boyish charm returned. Naruto only smiled.

"Welcome home."

_tbc..._

XOXOXO

**A/N****：**Hey you know, my grammar is really bad. My English teacher even told me straight out that my grammar sucked. But you know, I've come to terms with it. Whatever, right?

And, uh, I already have chapter 3&4 ready. It's just that editing takes too long for me. And I realize I'm never confident enough about my stories, and editing and reediting will take weeks, months even. But then I've also come to term with the fact that there will always be room for improvement, and editing will be endless. So I'll just tell myself this is enough and post this chapter as it is.

REVIEW!


End file.
